


[FANART] Scented

by trashbambi



Series: FanArt By Me Collection [6]
Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Polar (2019)
Genre: Fanart, Human-Werewolf Interactions, M/M, Rimming, Werewolf, Werewolf Duncan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: Artwork made to go with TigerPrawn's fic: Scented!





	[FANART] Scented

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scented](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576301) by [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> plz feed me ur comments and kudos, i am a hungry boy and they fuel me~
> 
> Like my art? It would be great if you'd give it an [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/TrashBambi/status/1121140133384916998)!!


End file.
